Not so broken
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: Ichigo runs after seeing something devastating.


Hiya' all. I'm back. Well, I wouldn't say completly back, but I brought you another story didn't I? And, this one doesn't end sadly! I could have easily made it that way, was thinking about it for awhile, but I was nice and didn't.

Oh, if ya'll check my profile, ya'll see a picture that I created. It was what triggred this story so thank the picture! Wouldn't mind knowing what you think about it either. I'll let you know now, was quick and had nothing put into it but didn't seem like it needed it.

Just to let you know _Italics_ is him thinking. Just thought I'd let ya'll know so ya'll didn't get confussed.

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

"Stay away from me, Tōshirō!"

"Ichigo… please."

"I said stay away!"

Ichigo scrambled to his feet and took off out the door of the tenth division, leaving behind a hurt Tōshirō and a confused Hinamori. He didn't care though. They deserved each other! A chocked sob escaped Ichigo as he raced through the ninth and eight division grounds. He needed to get back to his division; he knew he could hide there. Even though Hin… _she_ was his vice-captain, he doubted she'd come back.

He'd decided earlier that day that he was going to see his white haired, short tempered yet lovable boyfriend of his. No one knew about them of course. Something like that… the newly appointed third division captain and the tenth division captain having a relationship? And better yet, they were both males. He highly doubted that, although he'd saved everybody's asses too many times to count, they'd take that into count if they knew. He'd be thrown out and unable to see Tōshirō quicker then he could blink. Not something he wanted.

Though, as he raced through the sixth and fifth divisions, he doubted he'd much care if he was kicked out and unable to see Tōshirō again. He knew Tōshirō didn't much like it when he turned up without warning, but Ichigo hadn't been able to help himself. He'd wanted to surprise Tōshirō today. It had taken him months, but he'd finally found out that today was Tōshirō Hitsugaya's birthday. He'd wanted to do something special for him; take him out to dinner maybe, a romantic night? He hadn't thought that far ahead, but now he was grateful that he hadn't gotten that far in his train of thought.

When he'd gotten there, no one had been in the office and Ichigo had presumed that Tōshirō was either looking for Matsumoto or out for a walk. He'd been completely wrong though. When Ichigo had turned around to begin looking for Tōshirō, he'd seen a flash of white. He'd smiled a bit, concealed his riatsu, he'd learnt that when he was appointed captaincy, and began to sneak up on his boyfriend. What greeted him though stopped him in his tracks.

Another chocked sob escaped Ichigo as he raced through the fourth division. _I'm almost there._ He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He wouldn't –he _refused_- to cry about this. He wasn't weak. Thinking back on what he'd seen though, caused a tear to fall. He remembered hearing Tōshirō whisper _her_ name and then he'd seen it. Tōshirō had thanked her for something, and then he'd kissed her. Now, Ichigo could be rational at times and if it had been a peck on the cheek he wouldn't really have cared, but no, this was on the lips and it was anything but a peck.

Ichigo could see the third division coming into view and he gave a sad smile. _Almost._ Just when Ichigo was about to reach the third divisions grounds, he felt something hit his back and he tumbled towards the ground. He hadn't heard anyone coming from behind him, nor had he felt it. He turned his body around in mid air to see who it was that had hit him and came face to face with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He saw Tōshirō open his mouth to say something and did the first thing that came to mind so he didn't have to hear what Tōshirō had to say; he hit him in the jaw, and hard. As much as it pained him too, he needed more to get away. The moment his feet hit the ground, he ran, even though he was running the same way that he'd just come from, he just needed to get away.

He could hear Tōshirō behind him; calling him, but he kept running. He didn't take much notice, but the more he ran, the colder it became; to the point where the ground began to freeze. Before he knew it, he was on his back, staring up at a panting Tōshirō. Ichigo began to struggle, but Tōshirō held him down.

"Listen to me Ichigo!"

"My ass! I'm not going to listen to anymore of your damn lies. Now… get… off… **me!**"

"Not until you listen to me! I don't know what the hell you think you saw, but whatever it was, it wasn't!"

"So I didn't see you kissing Hinamori?"

"Kissing? What are you on about, Ichigo?"

"Don't even try to play the fool! I saw you kissing her! You whispered something in her ear and then kissed her! I didn't imagine it!"

"Whispered?"

A small sigh escaped Tōshirō, before he lent down and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo struggled against Tōshirō for a while, but the shorter boy's grip only tightened. After a while, Ichigo gave up struggling and hugged Tōshirō as well. He feared this would be the last time he held the smaller boy like this. He wanted to ask why about everything but was unable to find the worlds.

It was a long while before Tōshirō finally pulled back and looked at Ichigo, a small smile on his lips. He didn't say anything, only dug into his pocket before pulling out two small boxes.

"What you didn't see was what she gave to me before hand."

Tōshirō opened the box in his right hand. Inside was a small ice dragon, its' tail wrapped around something that wasn't there. Tōshirō then opened the box in his left hand. Inside was a small strawberry. He lifted the strawberry out of its' box and placed the strawberry inside what the dragons' tail was wrapped around.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow. I'd asked Hinamori if she'd be able to make it for me. She didn't ask why and I didn't tell. She came today and gave it to me. What you saw, was me thanking her. She's been my friend since childhood, and as much as many thought something was between us, I have you and she's with Kira. I was simply thanking her, nothing more."

Ichigo could only blink and stare blankly at Tōshirō as he looked at the necklaces in front of him. _He got that… for me?_ Nothing was processing through Ichigo's mind very well and Tōshirō simply sat there and waited for it to process. He knew how slow Ichigo's mind could work some days.

"I… you… kiss… Hin… for… me?"

Tōshirō could only laugh at Ichigo's complete confusion. He simply nodded before leaning down and clasping the strawberry necklace around Ichigo's neck and then placing the ice dragon around his own.

"Why?"

"Why? I don't think I need a reason, Ichigo."

"Please."

Tōshirō could only sigh before getting off Ichigo and pulling him to his feet. Although Ichigo was almost a foot taller then himself, he currently felt far taller then Ichigo. His fingers fiddled with the necklace for a moment before he looked back at Ichigo. Leaning up, Tōshirō brushed his lips against Ichigo's gently for a moment before pulling back and looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Because," Tōshirō brushed his lips against Ichigo's lips once more while whispering, "I love you."

A small gasp was heard from the taller of the two before he pressed his lips back against his other, their necklaces brushing and arms pulling each other closer. When the kiss broke, Ichigo gave a small smile before whisper;

"And I you. I most defiantly love you too, my hime."


End file.
